


his inner hero

by Buggsy045



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggsy045/pseuds/Buggsy045
Summary: Bass learns not to be so darn angry all the timeInspired by the Inner Agent 3 fight from Splatoon 2
Kudos: 7





	his inner hero

Bass kneeled on the ground, over top of a patch of singed grass. It had only happened a week prior, but it felt like much longer than that. He had been wandering around after getting into an argument with some of the Wilybots, and had found Blues hanging around in this field.

He didn't quite remember it all, but he knew that he had challenged Blues to a fight out of anger. He thought he was doing well for a bit, but the older robot quickly overtook him. He was losing, and the worst part was that he didn't even get to finish the battle proper. Blues decided to take off before he hurt Bass too seriously. What a coward! What kind of jerk agrees to a fight and then doesn't even finish it?

Bass huffed; he could feel his frustration rising. He glared down at the grass for a few seconds before closing his eyes.

When Bass opened his eyes, a rush of cold air stung his body through his bodysuit. He was in a place he had never seen before, but was still oddly... familiar? He was inside a cavernous metal chamber, blue lights lining the walls. He knew he was inside a room, but there were stars above him. It was hard to take in, and kind of hurt his head.

"Nice place, huh?"

Bass let out a startled grunt, turning to the source of the voice. Proto Man stood across the room, arms crossed and grinning.

"It's weird. I don't like it."

Proto Man tilted his head, smile faltering. "...You're not doing well, are you?"

Bass growled. "That an insult?"

"I was like you once." Proto Man's voice became unusually even, almost emotionless. "I let my rage consume me. I did some really stupid things. Sooner or later, I realized I needed to grow up." He uncrossed his arms, revealing his buster. "I still have some growing up to do, I admit that. But I wanted to teach you a lesson."

Bass switched his left arm into buster form. "Just fight me."

Proto Man was quiet for a bit, then chuckled. "If you insist."

The boy in red raised his buster in an instant, firing a shot at Bass's feet. Bass growled, firing off multiple rounds as the two began running and jumping around the battlefield. Proto moved strangely quickly, and his aim was remarkable - for every shot Bass landed, he landed three more. The prototype dodged nimbly, while still landing shot after shot. As Bass's frustration grew, his aim became sloppy and he began barking petty insults. Proto Man was unfazed.

One of the bullets eventually hit Bass square in the face, sending him tumbling backwards. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. He didn't feel pain, only numbness. This was all too weird. Whatever's going on, he couldn't lose again! Not to this jerk! His eyes snapped open, and blue light filled his vision. A strange, but somehow comfortable chill ran through his body as he felt his rage suddenly melt away. His mind was blank for a minute, and a strange calm set in.

Bass blinked, sitting up and slowly getting to his feet and locking eyes with his adversary. Both of them were still. Bass took a deep breath, raised his buster, and fired.

The battle started up again, Proto Man moving and shooting just as well as before, but Bass was more careful with his aim and dodging this time. As he gradually came to surpass him, his pride did not grow, neither did his agitation. All he felt was a crisp calmness.

And eventually, Proto Man fell.

Bass walked up to him. He didn't look damaged, just a little winded. Bass extended a hand. "You okay?"

Proto Man looked up at him. He grinned, taking Bass's hand firmly as the younger bot helped him up. "Never better." He gave Bass a firm pat on the shoulder. "You're really growing, man. I'm proud of you."

Bass scoffed. "I'm pretty proud of me, too."

Proto Man laughed.

And Bass opened his eyes.


End file.
